1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable power operated surface preparation device and more particularly to an adapter having a surface treating disk attached to one end and a power unit attached to the other end.
2. Description of Related Art
Power tools for sanding, grinding or buffing are well-known in the art. When a sanding pad is attached to a disk of power sander or grinder, there is a tendency for the tool to walk away from the operator requiring extra effort by the operator to keep the tool touching a particular area until the operator decides to move the tool to another area. This results in the operator tiring quicker compared to an operator only providing force to guide the power tool from one area to another.
In U.S. Pat. 1,653,108 issued Dec. 20, 1927 to Otto A. Koenig a power operated surface machine is described which is hand manipulated and by which the surfacing is accomplished with a rotary motion or a rotary motion plus a reciprocatory motion hand applied. The machine comprises a housing which is cup-shaped opened at the lower end. A shaft runs through the center of the cup and has a hollow lower end for housing a central cushion spring. A flange abutment plate is secured under the shaft section and a larger cushion spring encircling the shaft. The central spring serves to exert downward pressure at the center of a flexible disk attached to the bottom of the shaft and the cushion spring exerts pressure on the peripheral portions of the flexible disk. These two springs provide surface conforming contact of the disk with the surface being worked on. However, the disk is rotated at only 1800 RPM.
In U.S. Pat. 1,643,882 issued Sep. 27, 1927 to M. A. Faireo, a meat block cleaver is described comprising an electric motor in a housing with a lower member and cleaning brush attached to the housing by compression springs which encircle 4 bolts equally spaced and extend through a circular plate. An operator moves the device across the surface of the meat block to be scraped and cleaned. Typically two hands are required by the operator to control this power tool.
In U.S. Pat. 1,681,648 issued Aug. 21, 1928 to Chandler S. Root a rubbing machine is described for polishing automobile bodies and woodwork of various kinds. The machine comprises upper and under casings and a plurality of helical springs disposed between the casing.